A conventional chip for measuring number of microbe was configured as follows.
With a conventional chip for measuring number of microbe, for example, microbes were collected using a cotton swab or other such microbe collection tool from inside the oral cavity, and this microbe collection tool was immersed in a liquid in a container from an opening in the upper face of the container. After this, the liquid in the container was stirred with a stirrer, and in this state the microbe count was measured with a measuring electrode provided inside the container (see Patent Literature 1, for example).